Quest:The Guarded Glade
General Information Talking to Toribikk after completing his quest opens up a special location in Bentlimb Wood where this adventure takes place. This adventure is part of The Sword of Merzekk saga. Prerequisites Unknown, but and are not required (though they are useful) Tips * Attack and defeat the crypt lord for the best rewards. * Obtain prior to do this quest for the quickest route, although you can do that part later. Walkthrough The Ancient Dhormu Toribikk tells you about this location in the northwest corner of Bentlimb Wood. It then appears on your special locations list. Reaching the glade To reach the glade at the end of "the tunnel of trees", a total of 8 battles must be fought against the : * Each Dhormuk Guardian is preceded by a group of 'vanilla' Dhormuk, random in number, but limited to between 3 and 6; their number determines their strength - SP and XP ratings - and the difficulty of each confrontation (the numbers cited for each group of Dhormuk below are therefore to be interpreted only as examples, encountered during one particular run-through). * After every successful pair of battles, you will receive an additional amount of general XP * Throughout these coming encounters, you will have a chance to use Restoration between each fight. * * Reward: 32 general XP. You can now proceed or retreat; you'll be warned that if you choose to leave "the tunnel of trees", you will have to wait one hour before returning. If you proceed: * * Reward: 64 general XP. Again, you can proceed or retreat; same conditions apply as above. * * Reward: 96 general XP. And again, you can proceed or retreat; same conditions... * * Reward: 128 general XP. (This time, you can retreat and save your progress in a SAFE location (of your choosing), without being warned about the one-hour delay before the site is again accessible.) Crypt in the glade In the glade is an entrance to an underground crypt. Fight the There are 2 of these enemies. You get 64 general xp for each one. Before the final chamber there is an area where you suddenly hear ghostly horns blaring. ;Crypt Lord If you have not defeated the 2 crypt guardians - You are deemed unworthy to get the secret and you are attacked by a horde of rats and insects. You have to make a . If you have defeated the 2 crypt guardians - He tells you, "Your worth has been proved. The secret will be yours." * Attack and defeat him - plus 1,024 general xp and 64 xp to All Skills and Powers. Once defeated, the crypt lord tries to speak a word beginning with 'M' (Merzekk?), then turns to dust. * Step forward - He then motions for you to kneel. A fateful decision... ** Kneel before him - The crypt lord places his hand on your head, then vanishes. You feel no different afterwards. ** Remain standing - You must fight him (as above). Afterwards, regardless of your choice, you see that the chamber's north wall has a hollow with a carving of a headless serpent. If you don't own a certain item, the quest ends here (you can come back here) There is a secret in this quest: here modifies the item, updating its description. You also receive 512 xp. No hint prompts you that an item may be useful here. Hopefully, you recognize that the Tablet is kept in a similarly-carved wooden box. }} * On a subsequent visit to the final chamber, you encounter a plus 128 general XP. After defeating it you find a palm-sized stone box engraved with a setting-sun design. You leave the box after taking the 4 Adventurer Tokens inside. Rewards * Around 150 combat XP * Up to 2,048 general XP * 64 AS&P XP * 4 ATs